


That's Kinky

by Electrician_Mark



Series: The Life of Inigo and His Darling Sakura [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrician_Mark/pseuds/Electrician_Mark
Summary: Corrin learns why she shouldn't worry so much.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Sakura, Lazward | Laslow/Sakura
Series: The Life of Inigo and His Darling Sakura [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976032





	That's Kinky

Sakura kept a journal with her most of the time. Sometimes she's seen writing in it whenever she isn't with Inigo, but whenever someone would confront her at the time, she would frantically try to hide it.

Corrin had no problem with this, for she herself keeps a journal of her own, hidden from prying eyes. It would give her something to think about, however.

Just what could it be that she's so embarrassed about it?

Back then, towards the beginning of the war, this sort of behavior would be quite common for - at the time - a very shy Sakura. But now that both Nohr and Hoshido are working together against Valla - and the fact that Sakura married Inigo - to say that she improved would be an understatement.

Sakura was a much more confident young woman. She wouldn't crack under pressure when speaking to others, she would actually give orders out to the soldiers under them. Corrin even remembers explicitly the time when Sakura gave a hard scolding to Hana of all people, So it was easy to say that Sakura was no longer a nervous wreck.

_So what was she hiding?_

Corrin knew that something was up when she first asked her about it. It was like Sakura immediately reverted back to her old self when the question came. Corrin could feel the nervousness, the dread, and the want to simply get away.

Corrin wanted to know why that was, if only to ease her own heart. She hoped it wasn't anything horrid, or that Sakura had done something really bad, but she needed to know.

And now she has an opportunity.

* * *

The one thing that Corrin hasn't told anyone, simply because no one asked, is the fact that she's a master of disguise.

It happened more then a few times where Corrin took to disguising herself as a random soldier, or even one of her friends. She was a good actor, and combine that with her ability to mimic more then half of the voices of her friends, including the men, all she really needs a a bit of illusory magic from Nyx to be able to pass an practically anyone.

This skill was coming in handy now, since she had disguised herself as Flora for the time being.

It was morning, so it would be a bit before she would be needed in the war meeting. Since the maids are supposed to be making their rounds to clean up the place, Corrin could easily pass as one of them, Flora.

Upon entering the shared room of Sakura and Inigo, Corrin was hit with a strange, yet strong scent. It took her by surprise, but she was able to pinpoint what that scent was, and nearly facepalmed.

_Again?!_ _They did it again, didn't they!!_

It was a scent no human could detect, but since Corrin is a crossbreed, she had the ability to smell things others couldn't. Sometimes she saw it as a curse more then a blessing, since the smell of sex would almost always drive her crazy.

_Control yourself, Corrin. Remember what you came here for._

She gave a quick glance around the room. It was, for the most part, clean. There was a few things out of place, however. Like the few scraps of paper, the bed sheets undone, and the book sticking out from under the bed.

Wait...

_That's the journal!_

Doing her best not to fall over in her shoes, Corrin ran over to the book in question and picked it up. Now that it was up close, she could see that it was Sakura's journal.

She looked back at the closed door. At any moment, one of the two residents of the room could walk in. At the same time though, this was Corrin's only chance of figuring out what Sakura was hiding, if only to ease her mind.

consequences be damned, it's either go in or go home.

Taking a seat on the unkept bed, she opened up the journal at a random place, reading the first thing that caught her eye.

_'It was in the hot spring, and we were alone, I'm not sure what came over me, but I made the first move on Inigo, Holding his manhood as I-'_

Corrin froze as her face went red, she had no idea what she was getting into.

_'It wasn't the first time we've done this, especially in the hot spring, but it always feels just as exhilarating as the first. At any point, someone could catch us, but that's what made it fun!'_

Corrin turned a few pages, hoping to get away from the subject.

_'... It was very risky to do something here behind the smithy, but I just couldn't wait! Inigo is just too good at it to not do it with him! Thank the Gods he's my husband, because now I can satisfy his needs without any shame...'_

"By the Gods, what even is this?" Corrin muttered as she turned even more pages.

_'It was such a mess. I had no idea there would be so much! We barely made it to the hot spring unseen to wash up! I'm for sure going to get pregnant now! But that may not be a bad thing, since it'll be Inigo's child. Still, there was just so much-'_

"FLORA?!?"

Corrin slammed the journal shut as she looked up to meet Sakura's eyes, which were now the size of pinpricks as she had the look of fear plastered on her face.

"What are you doing reading that!?"

"Sakura! It's me! Corrin!" She responded in her own voice, not bothering to mimic Flora's. She then took off the small talisman, revealing her Ivory hair.

"Corrin?!" Sakura said incredulously. "That makes this worse!"

"I just wanted to know, okay?!" Corrin tried to defend herself. "I had doubts, and I didn't want those to-!"

"What doubts!?" Sakura cut her off.

"I thought that... Maybe you weren't.... Being..." Corrin barely even said the last word of that sentence. She quickly realized that she didn't need to, since Sakura seemed to heat up with rage.

"WHAT?!?!"

Corrin's "fight or flight" senses yearly kicked in at the sudden outburst.

"Do you not trust me?!" Sakura said, tears welling up in her eyes as she gave an angry look. "I would never do anything like that!"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?! I quickly found out why you were so secretive about it." Corrin stood up as she place the journal on the dresser. "You too are... quick active... and kinky..."

Sakura's face grew red. "That part of me isn't something I want others to know about, especially our siblings." She looked back to ensure that the door was closed, which it was. "With the war going on, and with every battle becoming harder and more dangerous, me and Inigo have... had our moments."

"I've should've taken the smell as a hint." Corrin said.

Sakura maintained her blush. "Yeah... we haven't really changed those sheets from a few hours earlier... so..."

Corrin's eye twitch before slouching forward with a discontented sigh. "I'll have to wash up now, thank you."

"W-well..." Sakura almost whispered, getting a sigh from Corrin.

"I'll get something to eat by the mess hall then."

Sakura looked to the ground as she shifted her weight.

Corrin sighed again. "My Gods, what is wrong with you two?!"

"I didn't even say anything!" Sakura shouted back.

"Well? Did you?!"

"I uh... well... no one was there..." Sakura slowly grew quiet as her blush grew.

"I'll just stay in my room then." Corrin said with a deadpan expression. "Maybe I'll ask Nyx for a potion that removes my sense of smell, because this is driving me insane."

"S-sorry..." Sakura muttered as she moved out of Corrin's way.

"No, don't be." Corrin said, mustering up a smile. "You two should enjoy yourselves as much as you can, especially in these uncertain times. I just have a problem I can't really control."

Corrin then took her leave, leaving Sakura with a lot on her mind as she walked towards her dresser.

_Thank the Gods she didn't ask me about the child, that's gonna be a problem later on. I just hope we can end this war soon, before it becomes a problem_ , Sakura thought, placing her journal inside the dresser. It was then that a familiar feeling came up within her.

_Curse this damned sex drive! Now is not the time to be horny!_

She frowned, even as she left her room.

_Where's Inigo? I hate dragging him into such situations all the time, but I just can't control myself!_

Sakura gave a said sigh as she made her way down the hall.

Little did she know, however, that Inigo was going through something similar, sneaking his way out of the war room, cursing under his breath


End file.
